


Ice Cream

by SpanishPanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishPanda/pseuds/SpanishPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, apparently, does not know the proper ice cream etiquette. Cas has to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

“I’m gonna swing by a convenience store or something and pick some stuff up. Either of you want anything?”  
Sam glanced over at his brother, who was already heading up the stairs to the bunker’s door.  
“Uh,” he looked at Cas, who didn’t seem to be interested in what was going on. “No, I think we’re good.” Dean shrugged as he pulled the door open.  
“Suit yourself.” Sam watched him leave, sighing before he returned to his research.

-

“…Hey, Cas? I’m kinda in the mood for ice cream. I’m pretty sure we have some left. You want some?”  
Castiel seemed to consider this carefully, his eyes narrow. He nodded slowly. “Yes, I think I would like some.”  
“Alright,” Sam said, nodding. “I’ll go get that then.”

He returned with two bowls of vanilla ice cream, a spoon stuck in each. He placed one in front of the other man, smiling and taking his seat with his own bowl. The two continued silently with their research, slowly working away at the cold, sweet treat.

-

Sam glanced up at Cas, and opened his mouth to speak, but paused.  
“Uh… Cas, you got a little…” He cleared his throat and gestured with one finger to the corner of his own lips, his cheeks growing just a bit pink. Castiel’s eyebrows knitted together before he hummed softly, his tongue quickly flicking out to wipe away the ice cream. He gave a curt nod.  
“Thank you, Sam.” The hunter smiled sheepishly and nodded back.

-

Maybe he was just a sloppy eater. That had to be why every time Sam looked at him, the former angel had just a bit of ice cream at the edge of his lips, taunting him, teasing the younger Winchester. Every time, he tells Cas, and every time, he watches a bit too closely as the sweet substance is licked away. It got to the point where he could hardly meet the man’s gaze, his own ice cream long forgotten. The next time it happened, Sam slid his book away and brought his elbows up on the table, scratching at his cheek and giving Cas a nervous, questioning look.  
“Cas,” he started with an airy laugh, “is this your first time eating ice cream? You seem to be having a bit of trouble.” Castiel just gave him a blank stare.  
“I do not find eating ice cream difficult,” he said plainly. “I am doing it on purpose in hopes that you would do something about it.”  
“Oh… W-wait, I… _Oh_.” A furious blush overtook his face, and he fidgeted a bit in his seat. He jumped and almost yelped when the bunker door slammed open, Dean storming down the stairs, grumbling something about incompetent clerks and snobbish customers. He stomped down the hall to his room, the plastic bag clutched tightly in his hand beating against his thigh, the dark spot on his shirt still slowly creeping lower. Once they heard his door slam shut, they looked to each other, a soft chuckle shared between them. Sam ducked his head, glancing at his book as he took a spoonful of his ice cream. He didn’t notice that Cas had stood up until he was right beside him, taking Sam’s chin and turning his head to face him. Before anything could be said, Cas pressed his lips to Sam’s, swiping his tongue across the hunter’s upper lip to catch the ice cream before deepening the kiss. His free hand found its way to long brown locks, Sam grasping the angel’s trench coat. Cas pulled away, fixing the taller man with a pointed yet somewhat amused look.  
“That is what you were supposed to do, by the way.”  
Sam let out a surprised laugh, resting his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder, his body shaking with his mirth. Looking back up, they held each other’s gaze, a soft smile pulling at their lips.  
“You guys gonna fuck or what?” The younger Winchester almost jumped out of his skin at his brother’s voice. Dean just rolled his eyes. “Just use protection, alright?” He gave them a shit eating grin, impervious to Sam’s ‘bitch-face’, and stalked off towards the kitchen, leaving the two wrapped in each other’s arms and exasperated by the elder hunter. They looked at each other once again, smiling shyly. After a moment, Cas’ smile dropped.  
“Sam,” he said in an urgent tone.  
“What is it?”  
“Our ice cream is melting, Sam.”  
Castiel could get use to Sam’s sweet laughter.


End file.
